The Lost Society
by Raginixed
Summary: A new galaxy is found and the Republic and Empire must work together to survive it. New perils and new alliances will be made all led by a crime lord named Kassei. Will they survive or will they kill each other in cold blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is another fanfic we will be updating on Fridays, hope you enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Team**

_Man I wish these windbag senators would shut up!_ Thought Kassei to herself while sitting in the fourth meeting of this debate. The debate started a week ago, after a new galaxy was found, one even stronger in the force than the current one. Senator Graan was at the podium now, he is attempting to get the empire to let the republic go in and scout it out first.

"Look at it this way, we send the republic's finest warriors and soldiers to go in if they die then we are out people that could win this war for us!" Said senator Graan with some extra enthusiasm at the end.

"Yes but what about if they succeed they could come back with more than we, the empire, could ever handle!" Retorted a imperial senator that had done nothing but deny all proposals even the ones that involved the sith going in alone.

"Yeah well I wish you would just shut up and let the adults talk senator!" Yelled an annoyed Kassei. She had gotten fed up with this senator on the first day.

"Fine but you have not once suggested anything! What do YOU think we should do?" The senator said the word "you" like an insult, probably because Kassei had yet to even speak in one of these meetings.

"I think we should send 8 people including myself to this new place, as I am still technically under republic rule I will count as one from the republic. I think we should send one trooper and two jedi, one a healer and one a fighter. Then the imperials can send a two sith and a agent, I will bring Elainia as the bounty hunter." Kassei said this with such confidence that the others in the room balked and tried to find words to demerit this proposition. _Lets see them deny this everyone wins. Especially me. _Thought Kassei to herself while scanning the room for those who wished to speak.

"I will not condone it but I see the merits of it, if any jedi go they will go of their own accord and it will not be funded by the order." Said Satele Shan, the current master of the Jedi Order. _At least she will let the jedi come, I have two in mind that would come with me at a moments notice. But the funding is a valid point. _Thought Kassei.

Kassei stands back up and adds to her proposition "I will be funding this, and I will ask that I pick the people going if the four powers will allow." The last part of the statement sent an almost seeable shiver through the room, Kassei the leader of all criminals had people from the two powers in her back pocket ready to use. "Yes and what you people don't know is that some of your forces are working for me. Now that thats out do we have any nay sayers here? If not then I will ask everyone to wait while I decide on who should go."

No matter what happened the others knew not to cross Kassei, especially now that they knew she had groups of people on her payroll. No one spoke but no one denied the claim, even the sith who would never let the Jedi work with them didn't say anything for several reasons. One was that they Sith were weak right now and anything that could give them more power would be fine in their books. Two was that they knew just how far Kassei's hand went into the four powers here, and they did not want to upset the balance.

As Kassei left the room to find her list of people in her quarters she was accompanied by a tall girl in a set of blood red armor with a black skull on either shoulder. As she took off her helm, Kassei sighed as she recognized the black haired woman, it was Elainia, one of her favorites in her organization. As she looked over the woman's features she noticed that she had on makeup. _Since when does she wear makeup? Unless she has found a guy I don't think she would even go near the stuff. _"Yes El do you need something?" Kassei said aloud after thinking about the makeup, which she found interesting.

"Yes Kass I would like you to bring Candrel, he is a good soldier and would be a good asset to have. He is unconventional but he gets the job done." Said the black haired woman.

Kassei smirked and ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair, which she had up in a small ponytail, then said "I think you want him to go for more than that, it has something to do with the makeup. He asked you out didn't he?"

Elainia blushed and fumbled to find the words, when she spoke it came out in bursts but all together it sounded like this "Y-yes he did and I'd like him to go because I-I really like him too." She finished by looking down and blushing even more.

Kassei laughed and said "Alright alright he can go but if you or him choose each other over the mission I will kill you both." The last part of the statement made Elainia flinch as she knew Kassei would and could do it too.

"Thank you, I will go get him now." with that the black haired girl ran off her hair flowing behind her. Kassei stopped and considered how dangerous it could be to have them both on this mission together. _Well they have known each other for six years, it may work out better than planned. _Kassei thought to herself. She paused and decided to get out of her own head after she picked her crew.

As she walked into her quarters she found two Jedi, the Jedi she wanted to bring waiting in the room. Not touching anything but standing stoic and patient. "Just the two goodies I wanted to see, I guess you two want in?" Kassei said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes we would, Greath here will go if I do. And I assume you wanted us along, as you have tested us on our faithfulness endlessly." Said The twi'lek jedi named Jassei. All Greath did was nod, he wasn't a man of many words. He found them pointless to say because words were to quickly changed, he did everything by action not by word.

"Yes I would, now go get your gear, I need to decide who I am going to have join us from the sith and imperials." Kassei sat down in her chair and pulled over a holopad with names and affiliations on it, as she scrolled and scrolled she ran across three names that stuck out, one she was weary about because he was very volatile. She got her holophone and called the three of them, one by one they all joined, some needed more convincing, the two sith in particular did.

After she got her team, she sent a message to all of them saying to meet back in the senate room. When everyone had gathered she said loudly "This is my team, people from every faction in this room, we will go to this new galaxy and find out what it is and how we can be allies." As no one said or did anything, mainly because a mission like this had never been done and because you had two of the most powerful and most dangerous Sith and Jedi were in the room working side by side. The scope of this was massive and deadly. but greatly seen as necessary.

The group left and went to the Kassei's ship, as they got on the dirty blonde stopped and thought _Well this oughtta be fun, got death death and death plus we have no freaking clue what we are doing. If something goes wrong and these Jedi and Sith start fighting, I have no clue how I am going to stop them. From what I understand this galaxy is so potent in the force that Jedi and Sith will be greatly improved on their force abilities. _Kassei shook her head and got on her ship, she looked over all of the people and saw that the Jedi and the Sith were not talking but not giving each other death glares, which was a good start. Kassei sat down in the Captains chair and got ready to fly, her favorite part of being her. The flying made her feel like she could be anything do anything, a feeling she never wanted to go away but always seemed to.


	2. Chapter 2: Connections

**Chapter 2:**

**Connections**

"If you guys don't stop arguing back there I am going to vent this ship!" Yelled an angry Kassei into the intercom so the others could hear her. They had been arguing for a little over an hour and it was starting to get on her nerves. It started when the Sith and Jedi got into how their orders work, it escalated quickly to thrown chairs and force powers.

"Hey! You know she really will vent us into space if you don't stop. She has a habit of having the last word in these cases." Said Candrel who had been sleeping on the couch until Kassei started yelling.

"Well fine, but I am watching the two of you." Said a still furious Greath. As Greath looked around he saw that the Sith were not done with this yet either. Thankfully Elainia stepped up and started a new conversation by asking Candrel "Hey Gasman, you hungry?"

Meanela, the sniper of the group looked up and said "Gasman? How in the hell did you get that name? I am called ghost but that is because I tend to shoot and never be found again. But Gasman? Really? What happened?" Everyone looked up because this was the first time they had heard the Chiss speak at all. She had been quiet since takeoff and even kept quiet when she was asked to join.

Candrel laughed audibly and said "Well I got the name when I was asked to remove an imperial presence on Illum, while the Jedi and Sith were fighting there. I kinda caused Illum to become well unsafe to be on the surface."

"YOU did that! I was getting a very powerful crystal when all of a sudden quesh venom started raining down onto the planet! I was forced to leave or die! I can't believe it was you!" Ranted Brezeck.

Candrel and Elainia laughed loudly and Candrel continued "Yeah it was me, when my CO found out I was kicked out of the army for "unethical" use of a weapon. They never told me how to remove them they just said get rid of them, I did my job so I see no Issue but if I hadn't been fired I wouldn't have met you El."

Elainia blushed and said "Well aren't you surprisingly Chessy. But yes after he was fired he came to work with Kassei. That reminds me, how do you all know Kassei?"

Brezeck got a mean expression on his face and said "Well I know her because she saved my life on a planet I was trying to destroy. I don't care what it was called but I was there to destroy it. During my trek down to where I was gonna put the bomb and a Shadow beast showed up, they are strong in the dark side and are resistant to the force. So when I tried to kill it I ended up only hurting myself, that's when she showed up and killed it. I agreed to be one of her soldiers unwillingly but I was in no condition to fight back."

Everyone was silent until Greath spoke "Well Jassei and I met her when we were getting in trouble for not being the perfect Jedi our order likes. She said she could give us a way out of the constant rules. We took it readily but the Order dis-avowed us under the guise of us going to the dark side."

Meanela spoke up and said "I was betrayed by Intelligence and Kass gave me a home so I took her up on it." Elainia cocked her head and said "You don't say much do you Meanela, I mean we've been flying for an hour and the longest thing you said was about Gasman's name."

The agent just shook her head and went back to her book. Elainia looked up and saw that evryone was looking to her for her story she sighed and said "I met her when I was fresh out of my training for the great hunt. She helped me find all of my targets even the ones on the blacklist but when I was done with that and had nothing to do she offered me a job and because she had helped me so much I felt honor bound to accept, never regretted it. So that leaves you Mr. Slaver." As she said the last line everyone looked over at The man sitting in the corner, he wore dark robes and had a lightsaber on his belt all he did was look up.

"Well I tried to make her one of my slaves-"

'YOU DID WHAT!" laughed Candrel

"-Yes I tried to make her my slave, well needless to say that didn't go over well and she made me her slave, still trying to figure out how that happened. But yeah she made me her slave and here I am still working for her, I must say she's not the worst slave master. She gives good living space and food and water and stuff, but I am forced to do everything she says. I spent four hours yesterday trying to pick up after a Taun-taun that had diarrhea. It was not fun." As he finished his story everyone started cracking up and laughing so hard several found it hard to breathe.

"Guys glad you could tell your stories and what not but we are being pulled down to a planet and I can't break the hold, prep for a crash landing!" Kassei yelled over the intercom, at the order everyone strapped themselves in and got the oxygen masks ready for use. As Kassei tried to pull up so that they did not nose dive into the planet the ship slammed to a halt in midair. When the dirty blonde looked out the window she saw a group of men staring at her with milky white eyes and one said, not aloud but not a whisper it was as if he was speaking into her mind, "_You do not belong! Prepare for the trials to come."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed everyone's stories and hope you are looking forward to the next chapter ;) Feel free to PM me with what you wanna see and if it does not take away from the story I will try and get it in there.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plague

**Chapter 3:**

**The Plague**

"Damn it all, why can't you force users keep your energy in check when we enter a galaxy filled with FORCE USERS!" Yelled a frantic Gasman. After the team had been caught and tied up with raw force, they were escorted to a small camp for safe watch. Everyone had taken it pretty pretty hard but Candrel had all but lost it.

"Hey El would you mind shutting your toy up? I am trying to find a way out of the…. whatever is tying us up. I can feel it on my wrists but I just can't seem to…" Kassei quickly went quiet as she noticed a shadow coming up from the side, it was one of the blind guys. Kassei silently thought to herself _"If I can find a way out of these cuffs, manacles whatever I may be able to take the two guards down and free the others, but how do I free myself…" just_ as she finished her thought the two jedi stood and threw the guards off the ledge and turned, hands free, to go and get to work on freeing the others. After the two jedi had freed the sith everything went wrong all at once, the sith pulled their lightsabers, Brezeck pulled two and Trilectrov pulled his single saber, and turned on the group Jassei was quick enough to put up a bubble of energy between them.

"Hurry Greath! I can't hold much longer!" She squeaked.

"Got it, but why are you attacking us! We had nothing to do with this!" Greath yelled his query then jumped through the bubble shattering it like glass and knock the single sabered sith over and locking into combat with Brezeck.

"I did it because you two are the only ones who could have! I hid mine and I know the girl hid hers but you, you didn't I never felt your force drop!" Brezeck yelled in return between blows.

"But he did conceal it! What you felt wasn't him or me! Nor was it Tric! It had to be something else!" Jassei yelled between blows with Trilectrov. The fighting died down slightly then Kassei yelled "Oh gods of luck it was my medical officer, he was a failed padawan he must have had enough force potency to draw attention to us, I never thought he would!"

There was a pause, a minute maybe two in which no one spoke then lightsabers being put away broke the silence and both the jedi and the sith went to work free the non-force people from their bindings. When everyone was freed Kassei looked up and said what no one wanted to say "Where to from here, hell they took my ship away and we have no clue where. Meanela where too? You are our tac person where do we go?"

Meanela was quiet for a long time then she looked up and said "We go north I smell, well I'm not sure what it is but someone is there." They all looked around to see if anyone else had a plan that did not involve another run in with the blind ones again but no one did so they started trekking across the mountains. Then they came across a town.

"Well damn, that is one huge town, it's like four-hundred miles in any direction. Do we head in our avoid it?" Elainia querily said.

After a long discussion they decided to go into town and see if they were hostile, if they were the team would shoot their way out if not the team would try and find shelter. It took till nightfall to get into town, when they did the sights were not unnoticed. For one people in buildings were watching them like hawks, everywhere they looked wary even resentful looks were shot their way. After fifteen minutes of walking they saw a person, one of the blind people, hung and burning. Just floating in the air as if sitting held by a string.

"Well at least we know they don't just piss us off." Kassei said maybe a little too jokingly because the team gave her a quick glance filled with the rest of the hate the team had for each other. "Look guys we had a rough start but look at it this way, we can work on the rough spots if we know they are there. Say what you feel but don't beat each other to death over it. Got that Brezeck?" At the lost word the sith grumbled and nodded and the group turned around to see a large mass looking at them, a big and tough looking guy walked forward and said "You eight aren't from around here are you? And did you lose a ship today?"

Kassei ran up and hugged the man screaming "YOU found my baby! Where is she, I wanna give her a big hug! Where is she huh huh huh?"

The man laughed and simply said "She's over that way, we found him carrying the ship with the force. Where are you guys from? That ship is way too underdeveloped to survive here. I mean the plating isn't even force resistant, don't get me wrong it's really tough but lacks the force coatings."

Kassei stepped back and swallowed then quietly said "How much will it cost to upgrade it, well we don't have any cash for this galaxy, we are from the one to the right, if you can use up, down, left, right work with galaxies."

The man stopped and thought for a bit then replied "Well I'll tell you what we will upgrade her for free if you go and take out the rest of these guys for us. It sounded like you had a beef with them, but we won't upgrade her if you don't wanna kill them. Did I mention the free food and beds if you do?"

Greath stepped up and said "Oh trust me we will take them out but we need you to tell us what they are."

The man laughed loudly and said "They are a weird people they drink blood from a huge white beast then use the force to control the transformation. They called the beast the mother rak and sent vials of its blood to a neighboring galaxy. Don't know what happened after that though."

Everyone stopped and stood awestruck "Do they call themselves rakghouls?" was the question Meanela asked.

"Yes they do but how do you know that?" The man said suddenly interested.

"Because a sith found those vials and turned an entire planet into mindless monsters called rakghouls. We never knew where they came from until now." Said Brezeck solemnly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all those who have kept up with us and our fanfic(s) hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Source

**Author's Note: Sorry about last week college got in the way, I will have a double chapter of Star Wars out by sunday. Thanks for being patient. **

**Chapter 4:**

**The Source**

"So the sith, who or whatever they are, got a hold of the virus and weaponized it? How dumb are they now?" Said the man thoroughly perplexed.

"We are not dumb! It was WAR! Besides now we know where it came from. Did these alpa raks start as mindless husks too? Or what?" Brezeck said defiantly and proud.

"Sorry to offend. Well to answer your question we don't know all we know is they are a menace. They take our food, kids and wives. If you kill them we will upgrade the ship for free. Figure out what's causing these monstrosities we will stock you up on food." Said the man fiercely.

Kass looked at the man and said, with a lot of bitterness in her words, "Look not that I don't like the best for my ship but we don't know your name nor do we know if you are sending us to our deaths as some sort of sacrifice. I don't wanna be the bad guy here but I am not moving till we at least know your name and where you think the source is. End of story."

A woman from the background stepped forward jabbed a finger under Kassei's nose and said "You think we want you dead! You think we wanna help those monsters! Well listen here missy his name is Michal and he lost two of his sons to these things and you still think we want to aid them in getting more!"

Kassei put her hand on her blasters and said evenly "Lady get your hand out of my face before I blast you off this rock. And I did not say you were I was just saying I needed something concrete before we went on the words of a stranger. And losing two kids is reason enough to help." The lady fell backwards and looked to Michal for some help.

Michal sighed and said in a forced cheerful tone "Well I can't thank you enough for doing this nor would I have tried to stop you from fighting Megan here it seems like this village would be sorely out matched. The source is over in those hills, they move it every so often to stop us from knowing exactly where it is at any given point."

After a long silence the mass of townspeople parted and the group went out to look for the rakghoul source. They trudged for hours until they arrived at the mountains, tired and hungry. After a quick discussion the group decided that they would set up camp and let Meanela scout around as she actually had a stealth suit. The other would make food and sleep, with a watch to stay safe.

"We will take first watch." Said Jassei in a very light but surprisingly commanding tone.

"Whoah you spoke, and here I thought you had lost your tongue in war or something. Pretty voice though." Candrel said quickly. Elainia turned around and slapped him across the face. "What the hell was that for!" Candrel yelped.

"That was for complimenting her when you are supposed to be helping ME set up camp geez you guys are such air heads." Elainia said sharply.

Candrel looked to the others for help but they had all become very busy with setting up their own camps. Candrel sighed and went over to help Elainia with her stuff. Kassei pulled Greath aside and said "Watch the camp as well not just the surroundings, I have felt like someone was watching us since we left."

"You two huh? Alright I will tell the Sith to help there, they are more primal and even when sleeping they will sense someone coming if they smell hate or anger." He replied quietly.

"Yeah fine but I am setting up mines around my tent, don't try and come in without warning me first." Kassei said in a very serious tone.

Greath laughed then stopped realizing that Kassei was being completely serious. "Wait you actually have mines? When the hell did you get those, I thought all our stuff was still at the town?!"

"I stole some of theirs, serves them right after that lady treated me like crap." Kassei was so serious Greath had to stare at her for three minutes till he could respond with "Well damn, remind me never to get on your bad side. I will find my lightsaber between my ribs fast then huh?"

"Damn straight now get to guarding and talking to the sith, I do mean talking, no more killing each other for today huh?" Kassei said jokingly.

As Greath went to talk to the sith he started thinking about how dangerous Kassei was. He went up to Trilectrov and said blatently "How did you survive trying to make Kassei a slave? I mean she just stole a bunch of mines from that town for talking back to her. Oh and be careful Kass said she feels like we are being trailed."

The twi'lek looked up and said "Well to answer your first question I am her slave now, she thought I was so adorable trying to make her my slave that she said 'Well I guess I can keep you around as my jester!' and yeah I saw her take them. And on the point of the guy following us, I saw him as the sun was setting I will be watching for him no need to worry."

"Him? How old and can he use the force?" Greath said cautiously.

"No no force but he is carrying a shotgun and a stealth module. But I can feel his rage he won't be able to sneak up on the camp with Brezeck and I around." Trilectrov said evenly.

Greath nodded and turned to go and stand at his post but he saw Meanela coming back with a very grim expression.

"Oh no what happened? Did you get found?" The jedi knight said quickly.

"What kind of agent do you think I am Greath? No I was not found but I found the source. It ain't pretty. It is a twenty four foot tall rakghoul. And is being guarded at all times." Meanela replied with surprising sas.

Everyone heard Kassei yell "Well great there goes my sleep, everyone else go fuck yourselves I am gonna attempt to not have nightmares."


	5. Chapter 5: The Visitor

**Chapter 5:**

**The Visitor**

After a very un-restful night Kassei was not at all ready to deal with this rakghoul. Though she was ready for food, so when she woke up she turned off her mines and went to make breakfast only to see someone new tied up and gagged outside Brezeck's tent.

"Well who might you be, or am I dreaming?" Kassei said evenly as though someone tied up was nothing new.

"No he is real, tried to sneak up on the camp and Brez and I caught him. We gagged him for two reasons. One, he was yelling and we knew had he woken you he would have been shot. And two he tried to bite Brezeck when we got the ropes around his waist." Trilectrov said back with a wicked smile, as if the thought of violence pleased him.

"I wouldn't have shot him, I would have stuck his face in one of the mines, not gonna waste my time on shooting him." Kassei said with a wicked grin.

With that the group sat down for breakfast, a short one with horrible preserves that did more to ruin the spirit than raise it. After they had all eaten and woken up, if only a little, they decided to try and get some information from the new guy.

"Alright I am going to remove this gag, if you try and bite me I will shoot you in the balls got it?" Elainia said with her gun placed on his groin. The man nodded his understanding and when the gag was out all he said was "Hungry." In a deep gravely tone.

"You want food then tell us why you are following us. Then we may decide to feed you." Meanela said coldly.

"Fine, I was hired to do so. Now can I eat?" The man said with a grin on his face.

Kassei hit him in the head with the butt of her gun. "You wanna smart ass us? I will beat you until you tell me your name, and who hired you or I will blow your brains out and feed them to you."

The man looked at Kassei with new found respect and fear in his eyes then said calmly "If you really wanted info you should have had her threaten me with that. Fine, I was hired by a girl named Vela'shunti, she said you came into her turf and she wants you out. My name is Ryan by the way."

"Fine I believe that, I had heard that Vel set up shop on a new planet. Her, oh what did she say? Hunting ground! That's it." Elainia said with a bit of awe.

"Really, so we aren't the first people here? Well maybe we should ask her for help with the rak, I mean she knows the area and maybe we could hire her to help." Greath said with a bit of sourness in his voice. _Huh, I think he is sad that we aren't the first people here. _Kassei silently laughed to herself.

"Well I guess it is a better plan than going in blind. Should we head out?" Meanela said evenly.

"Do you ever show emotion? I mean really, always the cold calculated bitch with you. But yeah let's go now." Candrel said but as he stood up he felt a gun being placed on the back of his head and saw everyone elses hands go up.

"Going somewhere big boy? So Elainia long time no see. Did you bring them here on purpose or no?"

* * *

**Author's Note: It's short but the next one will be a bit longer than the others.**


End file.
